Cross-Analysis (Episode 4.3)
briefcase stolen from the machines by the General has reappeared in the matrix. The machines know that the briefcase is in the possession of Zionites, Luckily for Machines, it seems that Zionites has misplaced the key to open the briefcase in the vicinity of Achan. To prevent Zion to find the key, Agent Gray is a plan. Kalt Corporation has manufactured the suitcase and its contents, machinery, and agreed to cooperate on research. Gray contact one of his soldiers and gives it a very special task. He was sent to meet Kalt itself and obtain a sample of the key in order to locate the key code lost. Agent Gray: Mr/Ms. {bluepill_name}, listen carefully. The case of valuables stolen from us by the General has reappeared in the Matrix. The case itself is in the possession of Zion forces. Sources inform us, however, that the key to the case has been misplaced by Zion somewhere in the Achan neighbourhood. Zion must be prevented from recovering this key. Proceed to Kalt Chemicals in Kedemoth, and obtain a sample of the code used to construct the key. We will use this code for tracking purposes. Kalt manufactured the case and it's contents for us, and will cooperate with this investigation. So he went to the building of Kalt Corporation Kedemoth and there found the exiled Kalt. Operator: Gee, its always so nice to visiting Kalt HQ. Not a speck of dust to be found! Their cleaning bill must be outrageous. Kalt: You're Gray's courier? Yes, I have the data. It's all yours. Kalt: Time is money. Take this data from me or get out of my building. Kalt: Tell Gray he can send my payment to the usual account. I'd wish you luck getting the key back, but...I really don't care. If Gray wants a replacement key, or more of what's in that case, he knows where to reach me. the sample code in possession, the soldier leaves Kalt and contact Gray for their new assignments. asked him to meet Agent Pace to give the sample code. Agent Gray: You will deliver that code to Agent Pace, {Mr./Ms.} {lastname}, and collect a scanning device from her. Operator: ooh, Pace. I gotta make a recording of this for...er...reference use. Agent Pace: Ah, tesoro. I'm so glad you've come. Do you have the data for me? Operator: All right, now see what this thingy she has for us is. Agent Pace: Eccellente! This is just the data we needed. I knew I could count on you, rosapillore. Now I have a gift for you. This object is a special code scanner. Take it from me. Agent Gray will explain its use to you. Agent Pace: Arrivederci, tesoro. I wish you buona fortuna on your mission! Agent Gray: {Mr./Ms.} {lastname}, the object that you obtained from Agent Pace is a code scanner. It is capable of gathering even the slightest trace of a particular type of code from an area for later analysis. You will use this scanner to collect data from the approximate area where Zion is understood to have lost the key. This is necessary because there is a possibility that in the process of porting the key in and out of the Matrix simulation, the General may have altered it's code slightly. The scan will enable us to detect any code variation that has occurred, so that we can track the key itself. Operator: That's the spot . make sure you visit each room to get a full scan. Oh, I'm picking up some activity from the local gang, the Bells, in that area, so keep an eye out. They're probably sniffing after the key. Arrived on the scene, the soldier enters the building. Operator reminds him of his good scanner. Every one of parts to ensure a complete scan of the area. After getting rid of a few Bells in search of the key and having scanned the entire area, the operation returns to the Agent Pace. Operator: All right, I think the scanner's collected the data it needs. You're all done in there. Agent Gray: Return the scanning device to Agent pace, Mr./Ms {lastname}. She will see to the efficient processing of the data it has recorded. Operator: Press "Record" and... Yes! All set here. Agent Pace: That was very fast work, rosapillore! Do you have the device for me? device Agent Pace: Grazie, tesoro. I will see to the processing of the data you recorded right away. Your mission is my top priority. Agent Gray: Commendable, {Mr./Ms.} {lastname}. Once we complete a cross-analysis of the two sets of code you provided, we will have another assignment for you. completed *Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions